echostars_pensievefandomcom-20200214-history
The Room of Requirement
These rps take place in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. Ashley, Lily, & Anfred July 17-18, 2012 Ashley found a book about jinxes and began reading furiously, studying harder than ever before. Lily would watch from a ways away, and start wondering if this was really such a great idea. Ashley glanced up from her book and saw Lily watching her. "What's up?" she asked, setting the book aside. "Jus' wonderin' when you learned t'ah read." Ashley laughed. "Good one! I really hadn't done much reading before this, have I?" Lily wouldn't smile. "No, you aven't. You ok Ash? You seem awfully....obsessed." "I need a purpose just now, Lily. The Order can give me that. Awfully strange, how risking your life can give you a reason to keep it, huh? But it's the way it is right now." Lily would walk over and grab a book. "That's all well an fine...jus' don't lose yourself in gettin' revenge for Lynds." "I'm not sure I have to strength to get revenge for Lyndsay even if I wanted to," Ashley admitted. "Not directly, I mean. It's just so messed up." Lily woudl let out a small laugh. "Ash, you're one of the strongest people I've eva'h met, an' that's sayin' somethin'. ...but I also doubt you'd do it tha' straightforward way, 'cause that's jus' not you. ...but you're right. It's really messed up..." Something clicked in Ashley's mind. "You know, Professor Euclide and his brother remind me of what's going on with Ferlen and his brother." Like would look curious. "what's happenin' with Ferlen and his brother?" "You remember what I said about Karith murdering Professor Young? Well, Karith is Ferlen's older brother, and they're right around the same age as Professor Euclide and his brother were when his brother got sent to Azkaban. "I didn't know they were brotha's. Now that you say that, it does sound simila'. So, think he'll be locked away foreva'h then? Hmm....I wonda' how Ferlen's takin' all this. Haven't really heard too much, but I hope he isn't bein' teased too badly...cause some o' tha' kids around here can be pretty cruel..." She would trail off in thought. "It can't be easy for him," Ashley sighed. "But as for Karith being locked in Azkaban forever, I can't see that happening. James murdered 4 Hufflepuffs with the intention of murdering all of them, and he only got 10 years. I don't think Ferlen's being teased too badly, people respect him too much." She would nod. "That's good...I don't really know him. As for his brother, I guess, but he also murdered a ministry member and teacher at Hogwarts...so I don't think they're jus' gonna let him walk free. ...an I can only imagine what 10 years in a place with those demento thingyies would do to you..." Ashley shuddered. "If I were locked up for long with those things, I would go crazy." The professor picked up a book on myths and began to read. "Mm. Interesting." she mumbled occasionally. Ashley saw the professor and glanced at Lily anxiously. "Don't worry, I don't mind you lot being in here whilst I'm reading. I might give house points out if I see something good! Lily would glance at Ashely, then decide to make sure they kept certain things to themselves. "anyway, poor Karith. ...why does the ministry even use demento's?" Ashley frowned. "Not sure. You'd think the Ministry would keep dementors well away, after what happened with Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but I suppose they have their reasons." Lily would shrug. "I guess...maybe they don't have another 'humane' way to punish people and make sure they stay in prison...though it seems pretty monsterous to me. Guess it's jus' a good deterrant to everyone not t'ah do anythin' wrong so they don't end up there..." "That's imperfect contrition for you," she said absently. Lily would stare at Ashley. "Ummm...what?" Ashley looked almost scared of herself as she rubbed her head. "Those books are getting to me! It means to feel sorry for something you did wrong just because you're afraid of punishment." Lily would raise one eyebrow. "Oh...well that sound right...but I think you've been readin' too much. Next you'll be quotin' out of our textbooks..." "I've finally realized that it pays off to actually read, and I've got about 5 1/2 years work to catch up on, plus..." She glanced at the professor, then lowered her voice so she couldn't hear. "...plus all that stuff for the Order. Assuming Professor Kinsel doesn't have a heart attack when we're fully accepted, of course." Lily would nod, and drop here voice. "Do you think he'll let us join? Some of the other members seemed to want us..." "If we play our cards right, then he'll have no choice," Ashley murmured, her eyes gleaming. Lily would nod. She was determined...she just hoped Ashley had a better plan than trying to outwit the Headmaster. "I don't exactly have a huge plan of action," Ashley said. "We have hear what they have to say first. The problem is that, quite frankly, they know a lot about the war than we do. By listening to their arguments, we won't only be able talk ourselves into the Order, but they'll reveal enough so that we can understand it better ourselves and give another reason to get involved." Lily would nod, and realizing that they had been whispering a while, she would stretch, and yawn. "So Ash, have you learned anything interesting in class lately? ....which optional classes are you taking again...?" She would smile to herself...she knew Ash hadn't been in classes recently...at least not the ones she was in. "I honestly forget," Ashley said. "But it doesn't really matter anyway." She stretched and cracked her neck, realizing she hadn't moved for awhile. Lily would frown. "Why doesn't it matter? ...belive it or not, tha' teachers here do seem t'ah know quite a bit o' useful stuff..." Ashley smiled. "Lily, since when has school ever mattered to me?" She thought for a second and sighed, annoyed. "Though I suppose I'd better put in some extra effort to keep up good terms with the Headmaster." Lily would nod. "Yeah...that and half tha' teachers are in the order too, so they'll be watchin' us. I think they'd all flip if we started failin' a class..." She would sigh. "Guess that means I should probably start doin' all that homework I've been puttin' off..." Ashley put the book she had been reading back on the shelf. "I'd better go to my common room to do my work. See you later." Category:Ashley Flame Category:Lily Smith Category:Professor Anfred Category:Locations